


【翔菲】爱与死之歌

by SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth



Category: Kamen Rider W, 假面骑士W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth/pseuds/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth
Summary: 菲利普理解了。
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip, 左翔太郎/菲利普, 翔菲
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	【翔菲】爱与死之歌

**Author's Note:**

> 是翔太郎和菲利普刚刚成为搭档不久的时间线，菲利普在从研究所出来时完全不理解人类的事情，这样的故事。
> 
> 有很多我流理解和过去自我捏造。

菲利普有一双明亮的眼睛。左翔太郎想。

这并不是一句夸赞，因为菲利普的双眼总是明亮着，而任何一个人类，都不会永远亮着一双眼睛。人类的眼睛会因为喜悦和兴奋而点亮，会因为悲伤和痛苦而黯淡，会在睫毛颤动下隐藏无数复杂情绪，而菲利普的眼睛却像纯粹的、毫无杂质的某种矿石，无论何时都只是单纯地反射着外界的光芒。无论是起始之夜那样阴沉痛苦的氛围，还是现在战斗结束后他们在事务所内的争执，无论面对着什么，菲利普都像对身边可能的情感毫无所觉，永远都用同一种明亮的、石头般的眼神看着他。

“你在为我打倒了那个dopant而生气？还是说，翔太郎，你那个见到普通人类就下不了手的毛病又犯了吗。那是我们要追查的犯人，你忘了吗？”

就像这样。甚至连质问都算不上，只是单纯地评判着，这样的眼神。

“但她当时不是dopant！那个时候她只是普通人而已，你不能以W的形态对她出手！”

“为什么？”菲利普离开倚靠着的墙壁，朝翔太郎走近一步，“她人类的姿态无法承受W的攻击，我们正好可以将她轻松打倒。我选择了最有效的方式。”

“她本来可以不用死。”翔太郎有些无力地一挥手，“W的力量是用来打倒dopant的，而不是……”

“翔太郎，她就是dopant。”菲利普一针见血地说，“你的想法很奇怪，好像把她分成两个人看待。说实话，追求盖亚记忆体的力量而变成那样的人，本来就已经属于‘恶’的范畴了。而且，如果你重视人的性命的话，现在不打倒她，任由她变身后袭击人类的话，会死的人更多吧。”

“在变成那样之前我就会阻止的！”翔太郎咬着牙说，“等她变成那样的时候，我会亲手打倒她，这样的话盖亚记忆体就会从她身体脱出，她就可以回到自己的生活中去了。”

“是‘我们’，翔太郎。”菲利普说，“你好像总是想着要把两边都顾全，但并不总是有这样的好事的。面对着普通人就无法下手，总想着把恶人也一并拯救，身为W的一半，你的这种想法太软弱了，是无法一直战斗下去的。”

“你对夺走一个人性命这件事毫无感觉吗？！”

“我应该有什么感觉吗，翔太郎？”菲利普说，眼睛依然毫无变化地亮着，“她本来就是要打倒的对象，对邪恶给予制裁，不正是我们该做的事吗？更何况，每个人都是会死的，你也是，我也是。每一秒，世界上都有1.8左右的人在死去。我反而觉得奇怪的是，你为什么要对死这件事这么在意？从鸣海庄吉的事情开始就是这样，你好像对‘死’这件事总是相当执着。”

左翔太郎无言以对。

他无法对菲利普解释这件事，因为菲利普在情感上的匮乏就跟在知识上的渊博一样可怕。菲利普无法理解很多对人类而言理所当然的事情，比如为何母亲会爱儿子，为何一个人会为了另一个人的死而悲痛，纯理性的构架无法与情感兼容，面对这种问题时，翔太郎能够给出的回答只有沉默。“因为这是人类本来就会做的事”，这种话他说不出口。如果说出来的话，就好像把菲利普排除在人类之外，翔太郎做不到这样，即使菲利普相比起一个真正的人类常常更像是他自己口中所说的，“恶魔”。

菲利普会说这样近乎残忍的话、做出近乎残忍的事，并不是因为他是个残忍的人，左翔太郎清楚地知道这一点。菲利普只是不知道身为人类应该是什么样子，因为或许在研究所里，从来都没有人把他当真正的人类看待过。也许对于那些研究员来说，菲利普的存在也就是给他们提供了一本可以快速查阅的知识量巨大的百科全书而已，他们无所谓菲利普过得如何又接受了什么，只要还活着、还能在地球图书馆查阅信息就可以了。拥有那样健全心智却做出这种事情的，那才是残忍的家伙。

想到这里，左翔太郎就对菲利普完全生不起一点气了。那些本要继续冲出口的话堵在喉咙口，最后化成了一声轻缓的叹息。

“翔太郎？”菲利普有些疑惑地喊了他一声。

“你以后一定会明白的。”翔太郎说，强打起些精神故意伸了个懒腰，试图将刚才的争执翻过页去，“菲利普，晚饭有想吃什么吗，我出去走走，顺便把晚饭打包回来好了。”

“嗯……上次的拉面很好吃，啊，这次我想试试放很多很多的姜丝！不知道味道会变成什么样，实在是令人好奇……翔太郎，拉面都是这么好吃的东西吗？”

连正常的食物，菲利普都好像是离开研究所才知道的。翔太郎注视着那双永远闪着光芒的眼睛，心绪沉重地想。

菲利普自顾自地继续说着：“说起来，上次查拉面的时候我还查到另一种食物，寿司，你知道那是什么吗？据说是用米粒捏成的……真有趣，能不能捏成动物的样子呢。”

“啊啊，那些。”翔太郎从墙壁上摘下一顶帽子按在头上，说，“我知道了，只要你别又开知识列车暴走模式，把自己关在车库里——我会给你带回来的。”

他下意识地将目光投向墙壁上方那个在最高处挂着的帽子。那是一个白色的、檐边有些破损的帽子，围着一圈黑色的丝带，曾是他最喜欢的、也最想拥有的一顶帽子。鸣海庄吉在最后将菲利普托付给他，可搭档一个多月了，他却还是不知道该如何跟菲利普相处，甚至连搭档这件事，都是菲利普抢先提出、并理所应当地要求他接受的。左翔太郎从没有面对过这样一个人的经验，也不知该如何面对，毕竟，他在那件事之前，也只不过是个跟着鸣海庄吉四处跑、偶尔提些孩子气的发言再被鸣海庄吉点醒的家伙罢了。但鸣海庄吉已经不在，菲利普又看起来完全不打算在人际关系这方面花心思，该怎么说、该怎么做，就全变成了左翔太郎一个人努力的事情。

如果是大叔的话，一定知道怎么做、并且能完成得很好吧。

左翔太郎凝视着那顶帽子，想道。

如果是大叔的话，一定能让菲利普成为一个完整的、真正的人类的。我没有大叔那么厉害，大概也没有办法做到这件事，但是即使菲利普到最后也没能明白人类的情感，我也不会放弃他的。因为那家伙，是跟我并肩战斗的搭档啊，我们是两人一体的战士。如果他不明白的话，我来填补上就好了，就这么简单，这就是搭档应该做的事情。

我会好好完成你的委托的，大叔。为了你，也为了菲利普。

左翔太郎看了一眼再度沉迷于书本的菲利普，走出门去。

风都的风总是令人神清气爽，尤其是下午太阳快要落山时，地面的热度已经没有那么高，空气的流动就带起一股舒适的感觉。左翔太郎在街道上逛了逛，感觉沉重的心绪在这样随意的散步中已经消散了不少，看了看天色也已渐晚，于是一转脚步，向先前就想好了的寿司店走去。

他去完寿司店，又去拉面铺子走了一趟，最后一手提着一个食品袋，悠悠地往回走。风都的景色他早已熟记于心，但每一次所见的相同景色中又是不同的人物，仅是望着那些素未谋面的人们在景色中平静地生活，这就足够给左翔太郎带来一种宁静的幸福感。他跟许多人一样热爱着这座城市，无论是城市中的美景还是阴暗的角落，他都同等地热爱着，因为这是风都的一部分，他总是习惯将所热爱事物的缺点也一并接纳。

接着，有什么打破了这种宁静。

左翔太郎在第一时间就反应过来：那是枪声。手枪。然后人群尖叫起来，如受惊的兽群四散奔逃。他迅速朝枪声传来的方向看去，一个蒙着面的男人提着一个金属箱跌跌撞撞地跑着，一只手拿着手枪不停地转动着枪口。那个男人看起来自己也有些失控，或许他是第一次做这种事情，反倒显得更加疯狂。他一会儿将枪口指向身后的街道，一会儿将枪口指向附近商店的大门，然后他的枪口又抖着转了回来，对准了身前逃跑的人群。

左翔太郎想也不想就冲了上去。小女孩手中的气球猛然升空。

如果站在那里的不是一个普通劫匪而是dopant，也许对身为假面骑士的左翔太郎而言反倒好上一些，因为假面骑士的力量是留给相应的怪人的，左翔太郎的温柔不允许他将那份力量用到普通人身上。正因如此，在dopant面前无坚不摧的、假面骑士W的joker那一半，在面对一个普通劫匪时，也不过是肉体凡胎而已。那意味着一颗子弹能够轻松地穿透他的皮肉，能够轻松地让他流血疼痛，甚至轻松地夺取他的性命。

左翔太郎推开那对母女，摔倒在地。

他的背后传来穿透般的疼痛，那个劫匪大概是吓到了，在开枪时连着扣动了两次扳机，左翔太郎能做到的只有在确保那对母女平安的同时让子弹避开心脏。母亲护着女儿飞速逃开，在渐渐远去的脚步声中，他感到自己的意识也在远去，跟背后温热的血液一起迅速流失。他的脸贴在地面上，从他的视角能够看到不远处打翻在地的食品盒，寿司四处滚落，拉面的汤汁流了一地。

啊啊，晚饭，菲利普还……

在警笛和救护车的声音中，他合上眼睛。

菲利普从书中抬起头时，才发现时间已经过去了四个小时。白板上写满了跟寿司有关的资料，一直延伸到墙上去，他最后回味了一遍在地球图书馆中刚刚查阅到的知识，这才心满意足地走出车库，来到事务所的房间中。窗外的天空已经完全变成夜晚的深色，房间里没开灯，因此同样被深色染得暗沉沉的。

“咦？”菲利普有些惊讶地环视了一圈房间，“翔太郎还没有回来吗？真是少见啊。”

他把手指抚上开关，轻巧地按了下去，房间里一瞬间明亮起来。翔太郎果然不在事务所里，不在办公桌前，也不在床上，菲利普在房间里逛了一圈，百无聊赖地在沙发上坐下。

从研究所里出来之后，他就被左翔太郎带到了这里，翔太郎对他嘱咐了好久，要他一个人的时候千万别出门，以免被研究所的相关人员找到，遇到难以解决的危险。据说，翔太郎将他带回来，是因为那个鸣海庄吉在死前对左翔太郎的委托。他对此没有什么意见，反正他对“归属地”这个名词也没有什么概念，不过翔太郎提起这件事时脸上有些沉重的表情，还是让他有些好奇。

翔太郎总是为一些小事而动摇，有时候不得不说实在是太软弱了。菲利普回忆起他们下午的争执，不由得这样想道。或许翔太郎不太适合当W的一半，如果拥有那样软弱的心的话，是无法发挥出W的全部力量的。是不是果然还是找一个更适合的比较好呢，菲利普无意识地用手指戳着桌面，想。但是事到如今，换搭档好像也是不太现实的事情，而且让翔太郎离开这种话，不知为何，他觉得自己就是说不出口。

在外面待了那么久，是还在生我的气吗。菲利普不太能感知到左翔太郎临走前变化微妙的情绪，只能自己猜测着。真的好想亲眼看看寿司到底是什么样的啊，听说有些寿司上会放生的三文鱼片，啊，听起来真的好有趣。

他想起翔太郎跟他提起过，如果遇到什么问题就用手机跟他联络，不过似乎基本上都是翔太郎主动打电话来，他自己还没怎么用过拨号功能。想要带三文鱼片的寿司也算很重要的问题吧，他这样想着跑回车库从杂物中找出自己的电话，翻开盖子，发现居然有一个翔太郎的未接来电。他看了看时间，当时他大概是正在专心思考查到的资料，根本没有注意到电话铃声。

正好。他点开回拨键，将手机贴到耳边。电话好一会儿才被接通，那头传来一声礼貌的：“喂？”

那不是翔太郎的声音。

“你是谁？”菲利普说。

“这里是风都医院，我是这里的医生。”那边说，“请问你认识左翔太郎先生吗？这个号码是他的紧急联系人。”

菲利普放下手机，冲出门去。

遵从翔太郎的嘱咐，他从来没有一个人出过门去，更何况是夜晚。他甚至不认识路，跟翔太郎相反，他对风都的交通几乎一无所知，因此不得不临时迅速在地球图书馆中找出相应条目，然后跟着查阅到的地图奔跑。风都医院离他们不算太远，他粗略地计算了一下，按这样的速度，十分钟左右就可以到达医院大门。

他在拐角稍微顿了一下脚步，然后扭过身子，在路灯昏暗的小路上继续奔跑。

翔太郎会死吗？

这个问题像敲钟人的木锤，在他脑海中猛然荡起沉重的、震动空气的钟声。他和翔太郎变身W的时候并不是没有遇到过危险的形势，那种时候也总是翔太郎承受的肉体伤害更多，但是从来没有一次会演变成这样，从来没有一次，他觉得翔太郎在下一秒就会永远离开他身边。无论受了多重的伤，翔太郎总会回来，打开事务所的门，说一声“我回来了”。这一次翔太郎为什么没有自己回来，这意味着翔太郎会死吗？他会死去、不再醒来、不再回到他身边吗？翔太郎如果死了的话，会怎么样呢？

会怎么样呢，死不过是一件正常的、人人都会有的事情，每秒都有1.8个人在死去，不过是这样稀松平常、无须惊讶的事，为什么——

菲利普醍醐灌顶。

原来如此，所以翔太郎在面对那些的时候，也是这种感觉吗。这种难以呼吸的、心口发堵的、鼻尖酸痛的感觉，能够理解为什么翔太郎会露出那种表情了。人的死亡不仅是一个人的死去，还是跟身边人猝然的永别、是一段时光的永久消逝、是将生者永远留存在某种孤独中，死本身并不是一件难以理解的事，但是地球图书馆里从来没有说过，一个人的死可以给被留下的人带来这样大的痛苦。

你的意思，我终于明白了，翔太郎。

人的性命是多么重要的东西，我终于能够有一点理解了。那被我称为“软弱”的东西，或许正是你的优点所在也说不定。

我要收回前言——我们是搭档，是两人一体的假面骑士，无论现在，还是未来。W永远都是我们两个人，也只能是我们两个。

左翔太郎在医院仪器有规律的声响中慢慢睁开眼，花了好一会儿才意识到自己身处何方。他有些艰难地往旁边偏过头，发现菲利普正坐在病床边，微微低着头不知盯着何方。他觉得菲利普的样子有一点违和，然后他才意识到，菲利普的眼睛竟然是黯淡着的。少年的眉毛微微皱着，神情看起来居然有些悲伤。

他被菲利普这从未见过的模样惊到，竟然一时不知道该如何开口，想要询问对方为什么会出门的话语又尽数被吞回。所幸菲利普在他绞尽脑汁思考语句的时候注意到了他，赶紧凑近来：“啊，翔太郎，你已经醒了吗？！”

那双眼睛又亮了。

翔太郎突然感到一阵前所未有的轻松，甚至让他忍不住笑了出声。他的反应大概吓到了菲利普，因为菲利普马上从椅子上站起来，伸手去按他的额头。

“你该不会撞到头了吧，翔太郎。”菲利普困惑地说，“要让医生看一下吗？”

“不，不用，菲利普。”翔太郎好不容易才让自己停下笑，认真地回答道，“我现在很好——不，或许从来没有比这更好过了。”

“你背后中了两枪，差点死了。”菲利普说，“我不知道好在哪里，你是真的撞到头了吗。”

“我真的很好，不用担心，菲利普。”翔太郎说，“我可是硬汉啊，命也是很硬的。”

菲利普环起手臂，不赞同地微微眯起眼睛：“相比起硬汉，半吊子才更合适吧。”

“是硬汉、H-A-R-DB-O-I-L-E-D，不要随便乱改啊菲利普！”翔太郎不满地抗议，“半熟蛋我可是看不上的！”

“不，就是H-A-L-FB-O-I-L-E-D。”菲利普说。

他们两个像是同时对这幼稚的争吵感到了疲倦，同时沉默下来。

“那个啊，拉面和寿司。”翔太郎缓缓转回头，将目光聚在天花板上的一点，放轻声音说道，“没能带回来，抱歉啊，菲利普。下次我会重新给你带的。”

“啊，对了对了。”菲利普说，“寿司一定要有三文鱼片的那种，最好的话是海鲜豪华套餐——”

“哈？！”翔太郎猛地转过头，“你知道我们一次委托才多少工资吗！”

“那就多接一点委托不就好了，说起来还是翔太郎你常常最后心软不收委托费的错吧。”

“……”翔太郎自觉理亏地闭上嘴，重新看向天花板。

“别再那么做了。”菲利普说。

“啊，好好我知道了，下次会好好收委托费……”

“我是说，”菲利普打断他，“别再差点死掉了。”

翔太郎有些发愣地看向菲利普。少年静静地望着他，脸上是他从未见过的复杂神情，交织着等待、隐痛与悲伤。

“我现在稍微有点能够理解了，你为什么无法接受他人的死去，因为你热爱着这座城市，热爱着它当中的每一个人，就算是凶恶的犯人，你也希望他们能够得到幸福。”菲利普说，“人在面对热爱事物的离去时，是会痛苦的吧，以为你要死了的时候，我的确感受到了。人的性命是重要的东西，所以，别再这样做了，搭档。”

左翔太郎没有说话。

良久，他在菲利普的注视中转开眼笑了笑，声音还是日常聊天一般的明快：“啊，对了，菲利普，下次有机会的话，要不要试试蛋包饭？”

菲利普这次没有问“蛋包饭”是什么，只是静静地看着病床上脸色仍然苍白的、故作轻松的搭档。

翔太郎实在是温柔得太狡猾了，他想，居然避开了他的问题，连个承诺都不肯给出来。

但是没有关系，他会补全翔太郎那软弱的一半的。如果翔太郎的温柔使他容易受到伤害的话，由他来保护翔太郎就可以了。翔太郎只要继续做半吊子的翔太郎，这样就足够了，这样的话，一定也能让他感受到更多他过去从未感受过的东西。

他伸出手去，握住翔太郎搭在病床边的手。

翔太郎当然回握了他。


End file.
